Forbidden Love
by Little Lillymon
Summary: From the beginning she knew she shouldn’t have fallen in love with him. He was the enemy they were sworn to kill each other off. He himself had fallen high for his girl. But turned against each other, they put aside their feelings. Mimato Complete. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Mimi Tachikawa stared up at her father with big puppy dog eyes; curiosity and uncertainty written on her face. She tapped her chin and went into her thinking pose. After coming up with an assumption she climbed on her father's lap and frowned at him.

"But daddy… I don't want to kill anybody." She said in her childish voice.

"No one wishes for these things but that's simply the way things are. They are our enemy, and you must never trust the enemy." He said gently.

"But we can change the way things are… and what's a… en-em-y?"

"An enemy is someone you must never trust. If you cross paths with them they will surely kill you with no hesitation."

Mimi looked at him with frightened eyes, and hugged his arm tightly. That was a very frightening thought.

"Well enough of this. When you're older you will be queen then you shall fully understand all of this. For now run along and play outside with Sora. Brooke will assist you."

The nine year old Mimi beamed brightly, jumped off of her daddy's lap and ran out the room to find Sora and Brooke waiting by the door for her.

* * *

"Father… Do you really wish me to kill another human?" question Yamato Ishida unsurely.

"Son, one day you will be king and as king you must protect your people. And the only way to do that is to kill off the enemy. Until you do so you will never be safe."

"But death is the only option?" Yamato said still unsure.

"Yes Matt. That's just the way things are."

"But maybe I could change the way things are."

"You will understand someday when you are older. For now go outside with Jennie. She will walk you out in the gardens with your friend Taichi." said Matt's Father.

Ten year old Matt did as he was told and ran out the room to be greeted by Taichi is best friend and Jennie the nanny.

* * *

**Eight Years Later**

In the kingdom of Altearia Mimi now seventeen, stood out in the training field with Vince her training partner. As they were both sparring with their swords Vince come from all different angles, while Mimi blocked all of his attempts with ease.

"Well done Mimi. You have become a fine warrior indeed." Vince said as he pulled back his sword.

"Well I've had an excellent teacher." She smiled.

Not only did Mimi become a fine warrior, she matured in to a fine beautiful woman. She had soft chestnut brown hair, at shoulders length; soft creamy skin, tall, thin, but strong form. She was very skilled with a sword and arrows. Has a one of a kind personality. Smart, kindhearted, strong, fierce but gentle at the same time. Any man would be lucky to have her as their wife. For one, they'd become king.

"Mimi! Mimi!" called her best friend Sora. When finally reaching her clearly out of breath she curtsied to her.

Sora Takenouchi is a pretty red head, with a big heart. She has a caring personality always looking out for everyone's safety.

"Sora what did I tell you about curtsies? There is no need for you to courtesy to me, we are friends. But anyway is something the matter?"

"Right of course. It's just that your father wishes to speak with you. He says it's urgent."

Sighing "Vince, finish this lesson another time?" asked Mimi.

"Yes of course Lady Mimi." He said as he bowed slightly.

"Vince. You too with the bowing. No need." Smiled Mimi warmly as she walked away back to the castle followed by Sora.

"Of course Lady Mimi." said Vince.

After reaching her fathers chambers she quietly knocked on the door. Receiving a "come in."

"Wait here for me Sora." Mimi said as she walked in and closed the door.

"You wished to speak with me Father." she said quietly

"Yes I did. As we all know that one day this day would come, when we would all have to go to war with Hadior. For a chance of peace; and as my only heir it is mandatory that you lead the soldiers to battle. Your main focus is to kill the prince. I believe his name is Yamato. Kill him and you gain power, just like I taught you. "

Mimi nodded numbly. All her life she was raised to hate and despise the kingdom Hadior. And she truly did. After hearing all the terrible stories of what they did to her people… or more like what they did to her mother. Her mother was murdered by a Hadior spy in their gardens when Mimi was only five years old. That was something she could never forgive. Now that she was leading the war she could finally get her revenge.

* * *

In Hadior; Yamato who was now eighteen years of age, sat in the war room discussing arrangements for the upcoming battle.

"Matt my son, as the prince of Hadior you will be leading out our army to battle." said his father.

"Yes of course." Matt replied.

"Well. While you are in battle you must focus only on killing one person. And that is the only heir to the king." His father said dryly. "If you kill him, Altearia will falter, and then you shall have full control. The prince is your primary concern."

Matt just nodded his head, and brushed his golden bangs from his eyes. Yamato had grown in to a strong handsome young man. Hair like the sun, fierce eyes like the bluest ocean; tall muscular form, most skilled fighter in the kingdom. Sort of a rebel, and determined. Sometimes to rough and hardheaded. But all around a good man indeed.

"Get your men ready for battle son. We go to war in ten days."

* * *

The next morning Mimi woke early from her sleep. The sun was just rising. Getting out of bed she put on her silky petal pink robe over her matching night gown and walked out the castle and into the gardens. She gracefully walked over to the little pond that had pink water lilies floating on top. She sat herself down on the ledge and touched one of the lilies petals.

Frowning at the thought of going to war. The word ''war'' just sent chills down her spine. She was scared she wouldn't deny that. '_There must be something I can do to stop is before the war starts. But what?_ She thought sadly. '_I can change this, I know I can…_'

Looking down at her reflection in the water she then saw a manly figure appear in the water standing behind her. Her eyes widened but before she could scream the man put his hand to her mouth, threw her over his shoulder, and roughly placed her on the horse. Her kidnapper then jumped on behind her and rode off with Mimi yelling at the top of her lungs for anyone to help her.


	2. Meeting the Prince

As they rode on Mimi struggled to get free from his grasps. She pulled, slapped, and pinched at his hands. Her kidnapper growled in irritation and slapped her head a little too hard. She winced in pain and turned her head up to see who had taken her. She didn't know him of course; he was from Hadior obviously.

His name was Taichi Kamyia Tai for short. He was the head knight and best friend of Yamato. He has a tall strong figure, and wild chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. He can be hardheaded, talk to much, and jumps into action before thinking it through, which always gets him into trouble. (Probably like now.)

Mimi finally gave in and just sat there and looked at her surrounding trying to figure out where she was. She had never been out of the kingdoms boarders before. '_He's probably taking back to his castle. Oh what am I going to do?'_ She thought nervously. About an hour later she saw the Hadior castle come into full view. '_Oh am I in deep trouble.'_

Tai rode into the court yard to be greeted by all of his comrades. All the men gathered around him to see the prize he caught.

She once again struggled to get free, beginning to grow very nervous with all the eyes gazing at her mischievously. They each had a smug smile on their faces. Who knew what was going on through their dirty little minds? She started back at them with disgust evident on her face. One man came up and brushed his fingers lightly across her leg. She pulled her leg back and gave him a death glare.

He just laughed. "So soft…" he hissed.

Mimi then drew her arm back and elbowed Tai in the stomach as hard as she could. He coughed and roughly pushed Mimi off the horse to the hard ground. She looked up at him, eyes flashing with pure hatred and anger. Mimi quickly wrapped the robe safely around herself, shielding her body from the wandering eyes.

All the men began to laugh and come towards her. "Don't you _dare_ come near me!" she hissed.

"Oh. So she does talk." one man said.

"What is the meaning of all this!" yelled another man.

The soldiers quickly made a path for this single man to come though. Mimi looked up to meet dark blue eyes. He raised a brow when he saw Mimi.

"Well what do we have here?" he said with a small smile.

Mimi stood up and brushed herself off. Being sure the robe was still wrapped tightly around her.

"Where are your manners? Bow down to your future king!" Tai said harshly.

"I shall do no such thing. I will never bow to a low life scum like you!" she hissed bitterly.

"How dare you speak as such!" yelled Tai as he got off his horse and rose up his hand to strike her.

She turned her face and closed her eyes waiting for the stinging impact. But it never came. She looked up to see that Matt had a hold on Tai's wrist.

"Now, now, Tai. You should know better than to hit a woman." Matt said calmly.

"Now if all you men would leave this woman and I alone." he said as he released Tai's hand.

Everyone nodded their heads and walked away clearly disappointed.

"Now shall we go into the castle and have a civilized conversation." asked Matt with a small smile.

"I will go no where with you." she said a little frightened as she kept her face hidden by her hair.

"And why ever not?" he said still smiling.

"Are you really that dense? You are the enemy, your men kidnapped me, and your men nearly violated me!" she shrieked.

Matt just sighed and stared at her. "And I am sorry for that. Now let's go?"

"Never!"

Rolling his eyes, clearly loosing his patients he walked right up and easily scooped her up in his strong arms.

Mimi cried out in shock, and tried to break free.

"Stop being so damn difficult woman!" he said irritated.

She tried to fight him off the whole ride to the castle. When he finally reached his destination, the guest room; he then dropped her onto the floor, and turned around to shut the door. When he turned back around he was instantly shoved back into the door.

"How _dare you _handle me in such a manner?"

Matt looked down at her in surprise at her strength. He then again was being shoved into the door once again. Matt backed away from the door out in the open.

"You have no right to pick me up from the ground and just carry me here! That is very, very… wrong!" she yelled as she kept pushing him around.

Matt just put his hands up slightly and let her vent out her anger on him; it was very amusing to him.

Mimi looked up at his face and saw the smile. "What is that smug smile for?" she asked confused. "Are you enjoying this?"

"More than you know." Matt said.

Doing the only thing that came to her mind she slapped him leaving a red hand print. She then raised her other hand to strike him once more on the other cheek, but before she made contact Matt had a hard grip on her wrist. Looking at his face she saw it had become serious. She tried to yank her hand away but it was no use, every time she would pull his grip would just tighten.

"I would be more careful about my actions if I were you." Matt said coldly as he stared into her eyes.

Mimi then stepped away from him, holding her wrist that now had a red ring around it.

"Now. In that chest over there, there are clothes in it. You may choose any dress you wish to wear. I'm sure you don't want to where what you're wearing now to dinner."

"Dinner?" she asked.

"I will be back in a few hours to check on you, then you will be joining me for dinner." with that he walked out of the room and locked the door.

Mimi instantly ran to the door and tried to open it. But he had already locked it. Mimi turned around and slid down the door tears streaming down her face. It took all she had not to break down in front of him. She sat there and brought her knees close to herself and silently cried.

She sat there for a half hour feeling sorry for herself. '_I wonder what father is doing right now. Probably pacing the room. Brooke and Vince are both probably searching the whole castle. And Sora's probably going crazy with worry.' _She thought with a sad smile. How she loved them all so much. How she _missed_ them all so much.

_'Come on Mimi pull yourself together. You must be brave for your people, show the enemy no fear.' _Standing up she walked over to the very large chest that sat in front of a king size bed. Lifting up the heavy lid she found an assortment of various dresses. She went though them all looking for a light pink one, but no success. Biting her lower lip in frustration she finally found one she liked. It was a light violet color. (Now use your imagination and picture it yourself, to hard to explain. It's pretty though :P)

"What am I doing? I shouldn't even be talking to that man…" she said out loud to herself as she sighed.

Walking over to a little table she sat in front of it and looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was a wild mess. Looking through the table she found a brush, examining it she then ran it through her hair, untangling the knots, leaving it silky smooth. Looking at her reflection her eyes welled with tears once more. Laying her head down she cried once again. A few moments later she heard a knock at the door. Looking up she quickly wiped her tears but didn't say anything. She laid her head back down.

"May I come in?" asked Matt from the other side. After hearing no reply, he unlocked the door and peered inside.

"Are you decent?" he asked as a joke.

He looked over to see her at the table with her head lying down. A frown appeared on his face.

"I know you're awake." He said as he walked up to her.

"I wasn't pretending." She said with out looking at him.

"You will be joining me for dinner now. You must be hungry; you haven't eaten all day…"

"Is that an order or an offer?" Mimi asked finally looking at him.

Matt didn't say anything. Mimi frowned at his silence, and stood up. "Very well. If it will get you to leave me alone."

Matt then smiled and led the way to the dining room. Mimi walked a few feet behind him looking at the paintings on the walls. When they reached the dining room, the table was set to feed a small army. It smelled wonderful; her mouth began to water while her stomach growled.

Matt looked at her and smirked. He pulled out a chair and motioned for Mimi to sit. She obeyed and sat down with out any complaints for the time being.

Matt walked to the other side of the table and sat across from her. "You may choose any thing you wish to eat."

She picked up her fork and gingerly grabbed a piece of bread and a slice of roast beef along with some vegetables. Cutting the pieces into tiny squares she then placed it into her mouth and chewed silently.

"So. Tell me your name." Matt said breaking the silence.

She ignored him and continued to eat. He sighed in irritation '_God this girl can be so… irritating!' _He thought.

"I'll tell you my name, if you tell me yours…" he tried.

She finally looked up meeting his eyes. He smiled at her interest. "My name is Yamato Ishida, Matt for short…"

Hearing that name she choked on her bread and started coughing roughly. Matt jumped up and rushed to her side and patted on her back. "Here, drink this." He said, as he handed her a glass of water. She gladly accepted it and began to drink away.

After that awkward scene she looked up at him with anger and shock. "_You_ are the_ prince_ of Hadior?"

"Yes. Why is that such a surprise?"

"It's nothing!" she snapped.

He just looked at her strangely. "So a name for a name."

"I… I am Mimi…Takenouchi…?" she stuttered using her best friend's last name. If she would have used her real last name he surely would have found out that she was the princess.

Matt looked at her with a grin. "Mimi Takenouchi huh?" "Well it is very nice to meet you. Miss Mimi."

"May I ask you something?" Mimi asked.

"Ask away."

"Why are you so nice to me, when you know I'm the enemy?"

Matt stood up straight and walked back to his seat considering the question. "Well I guess it's because you're a woman… and I was raised to treat women with respect no matter whom they are… if you would have been a man you would not be as lucky as you are now."

Mimi's eyes flashed with anger. Her anger level had gone way over the line; she stood up from the chair. "That is a load of lies!" she yelled.

Matt also stood from his chair. "What are you talking about?" he was getting tired with her outbursts all the time.

"If you really respected women you would have not killed my mother! If you really respected women no matter who they were, you would have not murdered her and taken her away from me! She would still be alive!" she cried.

Matt looked taken back a bit. He had no idea; why would he anyway?

"Mimi. I myself did not kill your mother."

"No, but _your father_ did! And he raised you!" with that she turned her back to him, and took a deep breath to keep herself under control.

They then heard a knock at the door. "Come in." answered Matt. Tai then entered with a proud look on his face.

"What news do you bring me?" asked Matt.

"Good news. Their prince has gone missing."

"What do you mean 'missing'?"

"I mean he's no where to be found. And with out a leader they shall truly falter during the war." beamed Tai.

"Wait. You think the heir to the king is a _prince_?" laughed Mimi.

"Of course he is." growled Tai.

"_Okay_…" she giggled, and then put on a straight face.

Tai and Matt just started at her strange, and then went back to business. "So, should we go over any war procedures?"

"Not at this moment. Please leave us be."

"Very well." Tai said as he walked out.

"So shall we continue dinner?" asked Matt.

"If you don't mind I would just like to sleep now."

"Of course. I'll walk you back to your chambers."

With that they walked back to her guest room, and left her alone locked inside. In the room Mimi changed into a night gown she found in the chest and crawled into the huge bed and fell asleep in a matter of moments.

Groaning Mimi sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. "Ugh! This _isn't _a nightmare after all!" cried Mimi as she fell back into the bed.

Looking up she heard a knock at her door. "Miss Mimi… Matt wanted me to inform you that he will be here to pick you up in about half an hour." Said Jennie Matt's old nanny.

"Yes." Was Mimi's only reply as she pulled the blanket over her head.

_'Why is he being so kind to me? Whatever he does today, I will not say one word to him. He is the enemy after all. I hate him, that smug bastard. He's probably trying to get me to trust him, so I can give out information about the standings of Altearia. But his little ''charming'' act will not work on me! _She thought angrily.' With that she got out of bed and put on another dress. By the time she was finished Matt had come to get her.

"Ready?" he asked as he opened the door for her to exit.

"Ready for what?" she asked cautiously.

"Just for a walk." He said innocently.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull. But you are still the enemy. I still hate you and if you try anything thing, you will regret it." She hissed.

"Well, feisty this morning are we?" he laughed. "Now shall we be going?"

"Indeed…" she said while rolling her eyes. "So. Where are we off to?"

"Just around. I thought I'd give you a tour of the Castle."

"Hmm…"

They walked side by side. "So where would you like to go first?" Matt questioned.

"Anywhere you wish." She replied flatly.

"Why do you resent me so?" Matt asked.

"Where, have you been for the past few years? And why don't you resent me as I do you?" asked Mimi as she looked up at him.

"I never said I didn't." he smirked.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it."

Mimi then changed the subject. "So why do you keep me here? You really don't have any use for me."

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Really? What could you possibly want with _me_?" she asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Nothing I can say to one who comes from Altearia." He sighed. "But, may I get your perspective of what you think of this war?"

Mimi was a little taken back by his question. "Well… I feel that there is something one can do to stop all of this madness before many live are destroyed during the war…"

Matt raised his eye brows as a smile formed on his lips at her response.

"So you're saying that you don't want this war? That you don't care who wins?"

"How could you say I don't care who wins! Who do you think I want to win? Of course Altearia. I just think there is another way to have peace. With out one being destroyed."

"Hmm?" he said while he tapped his chin. "I'm sure you know that I myself and your prince have a certain destiny. Right?"

"That you should fight until the death. Yes I know."

After her answer he looked at her suspiciously. _No peasant __could know that. 'That sort of information is for royal ears only…_ He thought. _Then again I do not know their customs...'_

"And what do you make of that?"

"Well… I want the ''prince'' of Altearia to win. Simple as that." Mimi tried to ignore the image of her dying by Matt's hands.

"What do you think of Hadior?"

"Must I really answer that?" she said with a sigh.

"I'll tell you what I think of Altearia… and you. But in doing so you must tell me what you think of me."

"Fine but you go first." said Mimi avoiding his gaze.

"Do you honestly want to know what I personally think of your precious kingdom? I warn you, you may not like what you hear…"

Mimi was sure she wasn't going to like what she would soon hear, but for some odd reason she wanted to know what he thought of _her._ Then afterwards she could tell him what an awful kingdom he has, and what a strange and annoying person he is.

"First off. I truly hate the kingdom you live in. I hate your people for what they did to my mother and brother. They took lands that once belonged to us, and tried to kill us all off in a surprise attack. And all for that I truly _deeply _hate Altearia. The Altearians are selfish, rude, and cowards. If I could, I'd kill each one of you off right now…"

As she listened to him she watched his face as a different emotion washed through. First calmness, sadness, and then pure anger.

At his last statement she looked alarmed. And scooted away a few feet. If he really wanted everyone dead, why didn't he just kill her?

Sensing her reactions, he then put on a fake smile. "Not that I would ever kill you Mimi. You… you are different from other girls… I guess one of a kind. You just have this ''spark'' that I enjoy." He said as he looked at her face.

She looked down as a blush appeared on her face. What would he say if he saw her blush?

"Then again. If by some reason the so called _prince _ended up to be a princess, as in _you_Well then… I'd have to kill you." Matt smirked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Mimi stopped dead in her tracks.' _Oh no! He's on to me!_ _Wait a second! What happened to that I respect all women no matter who they are? Oh that's a load of bull.' _Thought Mimi as she stared at him right the eye.

"Mimi, is something wrong?" asked Matt as he stopped also.

"What happened with the whole 'I respect all women no matter who they are'? _Hmm_Or was that just a load of bull?"

"Hmm… maybe your right."

_'The nerve of him! Then why the hell is he keeping me alive!' _

"Calm down. I won't have to kill you, the heir is a prince. As you said yourself. Besides if he were a princess instead of a prince, there would be no way you could be princess, she would have to be smart. So you're safe." Matt said with a laugh.

Mimi looked at him furiously her hands in tight fists and teeth gritted together. "You damn fool!" she cursed as she stomped her way back to her 'dungeon'.

"Mimi wait, it was a joke! Have a sense of humor!"


	3. Bandit's Country

Chapter Three: Bandits Country

It had been an hour since the disagreement she and Matt had. _I need to get out of here now! _She thought miserably. Running over to the window, she looked out to see if anyone was around. The coast was clear. Mimi ran back to the chest and pulled out a forest green hooded cape she found earlier. She of course would have tried to escape earlier, but there was always someone near by outside watching her every move.

Opening the window she looked down and gulped nervously. This castle was at least eight stories high; she was on the second. Heights were never her thing. Slowly and carefully she stepped out onto the ledge; now out of the room and standing on the castle wall. "I must be crazy."

Looking past her shoulder she noticed a huge wagon filled with a pile of hay. '_I could just jump down… No that is just a disaster waiting to happen.' _

"Oh my!" she cried. Just then a crow flew past and squawked at her, scaring her half to death she shrieked and let go, falling backwards.

"_No_!"She screamed. Closing her eyes waiting for her horrid death; she instead fell into something soft but scratchy. It was the hay. Just laying there in shock, trying to process what just happened. After a few seconds she jumped up putting on her hood and walked around to the font. So far no one in sight; sighing in relief, she then ran to the front entrance and walked right out. "Well that was easy." she smiled to herself.

Trying to remember what her surroundings looked like from the time Tai captured her, she looked behind herself to see some guards coming. She quickly ran into the forest becoming completely hidden by the trees. Walking for about twenty minutes she grew tired. Having no where she idea was, she must have wandered around in circles at least six times; she was completely utterly… lost. Groaning in frustration "I have no idea where I am! I need some sense of direction!" Mimi cried out to no one in particular.

"Maybe we can be of service." A husky voice commented from the bushes.

She spun around to the source of the voice to find five men known as bandits come out from the bushes. Taking a defending stance she answered coldly. "Yes, can you point me in the direction of Altearia?"

"Yes we can, but. It'll cost you." the bandit replied with a smirk.

Knowing exactly what was on their mind she replied disgustedly. "You scum. I'll find it on my own." She huffed while turning around. But the persistent man ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"If you think you can get away talking to us like that then--" he was unable to finishes his sentence when his stomach met contact with her elbow, then the back of her fist to his face, and last she flipped him flat on his back with one twist of his arm; knocking him out cold.

The three other bandits looked at her surprised with their jaws hanging low.

"Who's next?" she asked while smirking.

"You will pay for what you did to our friend!" one screamed and charged at her followed by the other three.

The instant another one reached her he was knocked out cold, just like his friend. '_This would be easier if I had a sword.'_

One man ran behind her and grabbed a hold of her arms, then threw her to the ground. The same man who pushed her drew out his sword. "Hold her!" he commanded.

The bandit did as he was told and jumped behind her gabbing hold of her arms and forcing her to stand.

"You should really be careful when you're dealing with a stranger; especially when a pretty young woman like yourself is all alone. You never know what could happen next…" he said with a smug smirk as he brought the tip of the sword and slightly pressed it right under her chin.

Mimi shivered from the touch and glared daggers at the bandit.

"It's such a pity that we have to kill you. We could have had a lot of fun."

"I hope you _die_." Mimi hissed closing her eyes when she saw him raise his blade.

Hearing a loud thump she opened her eyes to see the bandit stare at her clearly in pain, and then he just fell forward… dead. She looked at him shocked.

"What the!" yelled the other bandit behind her. "Who the hell are you!" he yelled releasing Mimi.

Not ever in her entire life had she been so happy to see him.

"Matt!" she cried. Mimi quickly stood up and ran to his side.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked. Mimi nodded her head.

"How dare you interfere and kill my friend! You will pay!"

And with that, everyone was in a fierce battle. Matt fought the two on his own while Mimi stood there watching the ongoing battle, unsure of what to do.

"Matt? What should I—Uh… never mind." Mimi said. In a matter of seconds both bandits were laying on the ground out cold.

Turning around Matt glared daggers at her. "_Yo__u!__" _he yelled pointing his finger at her. "I swear if you didn't have any use for me, I would kill you right here, right now!" He yelled furiously.

"What do you mean _use for me_? What exactly do you have planed for me?" retorted Mimi.

"Forget about it. It's nothing you should know."

"_Well,_ it's about me, so it _is _something I should know about!"

While their little squabbles kept going on, both of them hadn't noticed that one of the bandits that Mimi had taken out had regained consciousness.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mimi saw the bandit raise his blade. "Matt! Watch out!" cried Mimi. But it was too late. The blade soared right into Matt's left shoulder causing him to fall over. Running over to him Mimi suddenly felt a sharp pain in her right leg. Falling down she looked at her leg to see a blade sticking out. Biting her lip in pain she reached down and pulled it out wincing.

Looking up, not seeing it coming, her stomach met contact with the bandit's foot sending her flying a good five feet away from him. Mimi laid there holding her stomach, gasping for breath.

The bandit then walked over to Matt who had already pulled the knife from his bleeding shoulder. Standing up, Matt held up the blade at the bandit while holding his shoulder. The bandit smiled and kicked the blade from Matt's fingers. Matt ignoring the pain, charged the bandit pushing him to the ground.

Mimi still laid there holding her stomach, watching the ongoing fight; thinking of what to do. '_Perhaps I should just leave them. Let the bandit kill him. Then Altearia could have the upper hand… doesn't matter to me what happens to Matt._'

Matt who seemed to be winning, sat on top of the other man pinning him down. That was until the bandit punched Matt's wounded shoulder. Grabbing his throbbing shoulder Matt fell over, now with the bandit on top of him, pinning him down.

"Did you really think a weakling like you could defeat me?" the bandit scoffed. Pulling out another knife from his shirt he brought it to Matt's throat. Matt struggled to keep the knife at bay.

"Damn it." Matt cursed under his breath.

"Get off of him now!" ordered Mimi from behind the bandit.

"And what do you think your going to do about it?" asked the bandit not knowing she had a weapon.

"_This._" She hissed pulling his head back by his hair and placing the blade at his throat.

"Now. Get off of him." she said calmly.

The bandit slowly stood up and dropped the knife next to Matt who also stood up.

"Now get out of here before I kill you." Mimi said as she pushed him. Nearly falling over the bandit ran away back into the bushes just as he was ordered.

"So I suppose you think that I'm just going to let you go now?" asked Matt with a smirk.

"Of course I do."

"Well think again."

"Why you smug—"

"Besides. You think your going to get very far with that leg of yours?"

Mimi looked down at her bleeding leg, then back to his eyes. "I suppose not…" she couldn't believe what she said next, it's was like her mouth had a mind of its own. "I suppose I could come back with you…" she said with a slight shy smile.

Matt caught the smile, and grinned in return. "Well, we should probably tend to our wounds, before heading back; to stop the blood flow." Mimi nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on. I saw a river near by. When I came after you."

Mimi could hear slight anger return when he said the last part. She just rolled her eyes.

It took only moments to get there. '_How could I have missed that river when I passed through here?'_ She thought with a frown.

Matt walked down the hill and sat on a rock. Mimi winced in pain every time she stepped. It nearly killed her just to get down the hill too Matt. Finally making it down, she plopped herself down next to Matt on the same rock.

"So, maybe we should tend to your wounds first?" asked Matt looking at her blood stained leg.

"Perhaps we should tend to our _own_ wounds." Mimi said.

"Fine. I was just trying to help." Matt said defensively as he removed his shirt.

Mimi turned away slightly blushing. '_Oh this is bad; I hope he didn't see me. This is nothing to be embarrassed about.' _She thought looking back at him only to blush even harder.

"Aren't you going to clean your wound?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh right. I will. I was just… uh never mind."

Matt stared at her strangely and went back to wiping the blood off his shoulder and around the wound.

_'Get a hold of yourself Mimi!'_ Ripping a piece of cloth from the bottom of her dress she dipped it in the water; pulling her dress up to her knees, she gently wiped the blood from her leg. Matt who was already done cleaning his wound was having trouble tying the piece of cloth from his sleeve around his shoulder. Looking to Mimi who had already finished fixing her wound.

"When we get back, we're going to have to get stitches." Mimi said looking to him. Tilting her head to the side she stared at him curiously.

"Do you want me to help with that?" she asked.

Looking to her he nodded his head. Mimi stood up and limped behind him; looking down she gasped at what she saw. He had a horrible wide scar starting from the middle of his back to his shoulder blade. Kneeling down she took the cloth from his hand. Lifting his arm slightly she wrapped began to wrap it around his wound trying her best to ignore his scar.

Knowing what she was thinking about, Matt looked down a little embarrassed.

"There all done." Mimi said hurriedly.

"Thank you." He said standing up, looking down to her he offered his hand to her. Picking up his shirt first, she placed her hand in his.

Putting on his shirt "So when you get tired, don't be afraid to say something."

"Well of course I'll say something. Why should I be afraid of _you? Please!_" she said returning back to resenting him.

Frowning, '_God this girl is hot and cold!_ _And a bit irritating'._ Shaking off her cold behavior he put on a small smile and started to walk back up the hill ahead of her. Limping Mimi followed a good six feet behind.

It hadn't been more than ten minutes when Matt heard Mimi's whines. "Okay Matt. Let have a break right now. My leg is killing me!"

Sighing, a little annoyed. He knew he said to just say something if it was getting hard to walk, but he thought he'd at least get thirty feet.

Sitting down on a rock she examined her leg. Matt walked over to her and sat down. "You know we're not going to get very far with that leg of yours."

"Well _excuse_ me! It's not my fault. It's your fault."

"My fault! How is it my fault? It's your fault for running away!"

"Well what do you expect? You expect me to just be happy where I am?"

"No, I expect you to obey orders from your king!" A loud smack then rang though the forest.

Whoops wrong thing to say.

"I shall do no such thing! You are not my king and you shall never be my king! You are just some idiot that won't leave me alone. You will never be more to me than the pigheaded boy you are!" She nearly screamed with rage.

Touching his red stinging cheek Matt had finally lost any ounce of patience he had left with this one brave, but foolish girl.

"You have finally crossed the line! You have some nerve slapping me after what I had told you would happen! You are the most ignorant, stubborn, stupidest girl I have ever met in my entire life! "

"_Well_. As a matter of fact, you never_ did_ tell me _exactly_ what you would do to me!" she said a little taken back.

"Well do you want me to demonstrate when we get back to the castle?"

"Why don't you ''demonstrate'' right here?" she challenged.

"Maybe I will."

"Then do it! Right now!"

"Maybe I will." He said stalling.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to do something about me? Cause if you won't I will."

"Oh. So you're going to do something to me? Do it then."

"Oh shut up!"

"Why don't you make me?"

"Maybe I will." She said mocking him

"Do it then. Make me shut up." He said meeting her challenge.

"You are so childish. Saying all these… childish things. You put up some argument."

"I thought you were going to make me ''shut up'' or are you too afraid now?" he said clearly amused.

"Hmm…"

smack Matt was now holding his other red hand printed cheek. Mimi went to slap him again, but this time Matt caught it just like he had the very first time they met.

"Now, now. I'd be more careful of my actions if I were you. You wouldn't want to lose this little hand of yours." He said coldly staring her down in the eye. Mimi could help but gasp. Matt threw her hand back at her.

"Now let's go." He said walking away.

Mimi didn't follow but just hold her hand to her chest; frightened. '_He wouldn't really do that… would he? He's just trying to scare me, that's all. Nothing more but a cruel joke.'_

A moment later they both heard a horses gallops coming towards them. Looking behind they saw a friendly sight. Well friendly to Matt that is.

"Tai!" called Matt with a grin.

"Where have you two been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" cried an irritated Tai. "And you're both injured. How great!" his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Well someone over here decided to run away." Hissed Matt as he looked her way.

Standing there, Mimi glared daggers at them both. '_Great only two horses! I bet I'm going to have to ride with Yamato '. _

Matt got onto the other horse and stared at Mimi. "Well are you coming!"

Grumbling under her breath she limped over to Matt's horse and looked up to him. Matt raised a brow.

"You're not riding with me. You're riding with Tai." He snickered.

"Whoa wait! I can't ride with _him_!" she cried.

"Like I'm happy about it either!" retorted Tai. "Now get over here so we can leave already."

When reaching him she looked up at him and put an arm up, signaling she need to be lifted up.

Sighing Tai grabbed her arm and yanked her up easily, but roughly. "OW!" she cried.

"Oh cry me a river." He said bluntly.

And with that they trotted off back to the castle. During the whole twenty minute ride it was clear silence. No one said one word the whole time.

Mimi was now once again locked up in her so called room; with fresh stitches in her leg, eight to be exact. Matt had gotten ten stitches total. The night had finally settled in about three hours after their return. A few of Matt's servants had barricaded all the windows with iron bars preventing another ''genius'' escape.

Sprawled out on her bed she kept herself busy counting the all the little cracks on the Celine while singing softly to herself.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul. __It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again __I'm awake in the infinite cold. __But you sing to me over and over and over again. __So, I lay my head back down. __And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours __I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_– Hearing a knock at the door she stopped her singing abruptly. Not moving from her position she didn't say a word.

"Mimi, its me." said Matt.

"Go away. I never want to speak to you ever again."

"I just wanted to say you have a lovely singing voice." He said with a small smirk.

Mimi's eyes widened '_he heard! Oh no!'_

After hearing the fading of his footsteps. She smiled to herself. '_He likes __my singing…?'_ With that she fell asleep.


	4. Getting To Know You Better

A few hours later Mimi awoke. Looking out the window, it wasn't even morning yet. Getting up she walked over to the door and somehow magically it opened when she turned the knob. She expected it to be locked. They must have forgotten to lock it. Mimi smiled and went back in grabbing her robe.

Limping down the hundreds of stairs she made her way out of the castle and into the gardens. The only light that illuminated her path was the stars and moon. Walking down the path she found herself at a pond that looked similar to the one she had at her castle. Sitting on the edge she noticed that there were pink water lilies floating around.

"Thinking of running away again?" asked a soothing voice from behind.

Looking at the water she saw his sweet reflection come in behind her. Turning away from him clearly still angry. "No I wasn't. My door was unlocked."

"Really? I didn't know." he said.

"Anyway. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question." He said sitting down next to her. "How about we just forget about what happened earlier, forget about whom we are where we came from just for right now. So we can just talk. Get to know each other little better." Matt tried to reason.

Mimi sighed and faced him. "Fine. But what is there to know?"

"Well, for starters you can ask a question we both have to answer, then I go next and ask a question that we both have to answer. It just keeps going back and forth. Understand?"

"Of course I understand."

"Calm down. Remember; forgetting who we are? Right now we're just two ordinary people talking."

Mimi nodded her head. "You go first."

"Okay well what's your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Hmm. Blue."

"Favorite animal."

"Frog."

"_Frog!_" Mimi laughed. Matt just shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

"Well mines a horse."

"Next question. Favorite past time."

"Singing." She said with a small blush.

"Ah yes. I heard you. You have a quite a lovely voice." He complemented. "Mine would have to be wrestling with Tai."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Favorite time of year?"

"Winter."

"Winter! Why? It's so cold, and everything's dead."

Matt raised a brow. "I mean the flowers."

"I don't know I just do. Yours?"

"The Summer time."

"Well. What do you look for in a man?"

Mimi choked a little. "What kind of a question is that?"

"A question, now answer."

"Hmm well... Well he should be handsome of course, smart, brave, strong yet gentle at the same time. Loving and caring. Someone who will be faithful, and truthful. Someone I can rely on at all cost, I guess." She said kind of dozing out.

"Talk about Cheesy." He laughed. Mimi looked at him surprised. "What do you mean _cheesy_? Why don't you tell me what you look for in a girl? Go on now. Do tell. "

"Well she should make all her time about me. Wait on me hand and foot, treat me like a god and of course she must be beautiful." He said laughing.

"How selfish is that! You can't be serious!"

Matt shrugged once again.

"Anyway. Favorite flower." Mimi snickered.

"Nice question." He replied sarcastically, "Tree."

"That's not a flower." She smiled. "Mines a Water Lily or any other kind of Lily really…"

"Hmm," Was all he said.

"Biggest fear?"

"No brainer. Heights."

"Heights huh?" he asked with a smile. "It must have been real scary to climb down that castle wall."

"Hey! What happened to the whole forget who we are."

"Right, sorry. Got a little side tracked. My biggest fear would have to be fire."

"Is it to personal to ask why?"

"No I don't mind telling you. My mother, younger brother and I were all in church when Altearians forced us in, then barricaded the doors and windows. We were all trapped."

As he told his story he couldn't help but go into a little daze remembering that very day.

**Flashback**

(Bold is Matt himself telling the story. Italics is the flashback)

**"I was only seven years old on that tragic night. It was Sunday morning and my mother had told us to get ready for ****church****."**

_"Come on TK and Matt. It's time to go to church." _

_"But church is so boring." Whined TK._

_"Come on now TK. It's good for you. Now let's be going. We don't want to be late." Their mother said soothingly._

**"The only thing was, we should have been late."**

_Arriving at the church in a royal carriage, they walked in sitting in the very front row. _

**"I sat next to TK and we had a thumb war, just to kill time. I let him win every time." **

_The minister arrived, then making his speech. Ten minutes later all the people in the church then stood and began to sing from their books. Louder and louder they sang with cheer and pride._

**"It was so long ago, that I can't even remember that song anymore."**

**"We were all interrupted when we heard loud banging coming from outside. When I looked to the door six Altearians were standing there."**

_"By order of the king we hear by sentience you to your deaths." Called one of the knights. "Such perfect timing too." He snickered eyeing the queen and her sons._

_With that he walked out._

**"All the people rushed at the door to escape but they had already barricaded the doors. A few of the men plied the seats off of the floor and tried to shatter the window. But no luck either."**

_Outside to knights were talking. "What way do you wish me to do it sir?"_

_"Hmm… burn it down." And with that the knight rode off with the sixteen others leaving that one knight alone to do his dirty work. _

_That one knight looked down at the torch in his hand, hesitating a bit. He had a soft spot for children and he knew there were children in there no more than ten to eleven years old. Even through they were Altearian they were still children._

_Then again. Orders are orders. And with one last __sympathetic__ look, he through the torch on the roof, and watched it spread quickly; then rode off._

**"We all saw the smoke start to fill the church, and the flames through the windows. I've never been so scared in my life. My mother took TK and I into a corner and sat us down, arms around us."**

_"Mother! Mother! What's happening! I'm scared! Everyone's hurting my ears!" Cried TK._

**"Everyone was screaming like mad. Scratching at the door and walls. Some were lying on the floor sobbing. Families all huddled together crying, trying to sooth each other."**

_"__Hush TK. It's okay. Your father with save us. I know he will. Don't be afraid. I'm here with you." She tried to sooth the bawling TK._

**"I looked up at her to see tears streaming down her face. She just kept looked at the door waiting for my father to come I suppose. As I watched her I suddenly felt a tear trail down my cheek also."**

_"Mother don't cry. Father is coming." I said trying to smile. _

_She looked down at me, and put on her best smile she could muster. "I know Matt. I know."_

**"She hugged me after she said that. Then hugged us both, before covering our faces with the sleeves of her dress. The smoke was getting thicker, the flames wilder."**

_Peeking over her sleeve,__ I__ saw __the roof was starting to cave in__ on top of some of the people.__ Their pleas and cries raged from under the flaming wood; then grew silent in the certain area. _

_"Whatever happens. I just want you both to know that I love you very much." She said silently, while crying._

**"I looked up to see parts of the roof falling down our way."**

_"Mother look!" I screamed. _

_She looked up just in time to pull us out of the way with her. _

**"We held her hands tightly; I looked at both my mother and TK who was in his arms. TK had already lost** **coconscious**** from all the smoke."**

_"Mother is TK alright?" I coughed. _

_"Yamato get on your hands and knees." She commanded._

_Just as they were about to do so, a man on fire ran between them splitting them apart. The smoke was too thick to see a thing anywhere._

**"I could hear her calling me, but I couldn't find her. I looked to the side of the church to see an opening that had been burnt down, but the flames were blocking the exit."**

_"Mother? Mother?__ Mother where are you? TK?" I pleaded. _

**"When I couldn't find them, I fell to the floor, dizzy and sick to the stomach. I could still hear people screaming for help."**

_Crawling over to the wall, I sat against it and curled up into a ball, crying for my mother, and brother, and the others as well._

**"The pain in my heart was so heavy that I didn't even realize that my back had caught of fire, until my father rode through the opening on his horse and yell to me that I was on fire. The pain on my back started to register."**

_"Yamato! You're on fire!" my father screamed at me. _

_"Father?" I coughed out._

_He swooped down and yanked me on the horse with him and rode back out. I then starting screaming in pain from the growing flames. My father had also caught on fire. _

_"Hold on son!" Jumping off his horse he ran carrying Matt, then literally jumped into the lake putting out the fire._

**"I remember the pain on my back had suddenly decreased as the water reached my body.**

_Weeks passed and I soon became better physically. But emotionally, that was another story. For some reason I had never really accepted the deaths of everyone in the church. The deaths of my mother and TK. It was like a wave of water had rushed at me and was trying to pulling under when my father told me I would never see TK and mother again. _

**End of Flashback**

"And well… I stayed in my room for months. And… so that's why I'm afraid of fire."

"That's awful… Matt I'm so sorry."

"Nah. It's okay. I moved on now."

Mimi had slight tears in her eyes. That story was just so sad. It broke her heart to hear it, but too see all the different expressions come across his face while he talked. Anger, fear, regret, and remorse.

"Matt… I—"

"No need to talk about it anymore." He said cutting her off.

"Yes of course…"

There was then an awkward silence between the two now. Mimi fidgeted with her hands while Matt gazed up at the black sky. This went on for a few more ''long'' minutes.

"So. Matt. What's your favorite food?" Mimi asked.

"Oh I don't know. Probably corn…"

Smiling "Mines strawberries."

They talked for the rest of the night not realizing that the sunrise had begun to come up. Noticing the growing light, they looked to the sun.

"It's beautiful…" Mimi said breathlessly.

"Yes. It's beautiful." He said staring at her.

Startled, they heard a loud horn being blown in the distants.


	5. My Knew Sister

Hearing the horns in the distant, Matt jumped up and sprinted to the front of castle.

"Matt?" called Mimi getting up, following after him.

Reaching the front Mimi saw Matt and his knights huddled around someone. Walking slowly to the scene she was stopped by Tai.

"What are you doing out here enemy?" he demanded.

"You know I have a name."

"It's not worth my remembering. It looks like we've found another one of your ''kind'' lurking about the castle walls."

_'__What? One of my people__ is__ here?__'_With that she raced and pushed through the crowd receiving shouts and glares.

"Mimi?" called Matt confused.

Reaching the person who was the center of attention she gasped at who she saw.

"Mimi?" croaked a weakened Sora.

Mimi's eyes welled with tears. "Sora!" she cried falling to the ground and embracing her best friend.

"Awe, how sweet." One man stated sarcastically.

Matt stared at them not sure what to make of all of it; clearing his throat. "Men you are dismissed." Receiving groans, they all marched away.

Mimi and Sora stood up breaking away. "I thought you were dead! _We all_ thought you were dead. But your not! You're alive and well!" cried a hysterical Sora.

"Sora…"

"Mimi. who is this young woman?" asked Matt.

"Oh. She's… she's… my sister!" smiled Mimi.

Sora looked at Mimi strange; but went along anyway. She knew better that she should keep a low profile in the Hadior kingdom.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Matt said eying Sora.

"Well. I do."

"Mm-hmm…"

"Well if she's your ''sister'' I should take you back to your room. My maids shall tend to you both." He said then turning around to lead them back to Mimi's room.

In her room Sora and Mimi sat on her bed.

"Sora what are you doing here?" asked Mimi.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well. I was kidnapped." Mimi stated bluntly.

"Well we all know that. But what I mean is why they haven't killed you yet. Surely they know you are the princess."

"That's just the thing. They don't know who I really am."

"Then what use do you have for them?"

"I don't really know. But I think Matt wants to trying and swindle information about the upcoming war."

"Matt?" asked Sora.

"Oh. His real name is Yamato. He is the prince."

"You mean that blond-haired man was the _prince_?"

Mimi nodded her head. "So, you mind telling me how you got here?"

"Well. I left about six hours ago to go looking for you. But I got lost. Then one of the Hadior's men found me and took me here. And that's about it."

Nodding "And how's father doing?" she asked concerned.

"He isn't doing too well. Your absent has made him ill."

Mimi looked down. "I need to get back home…"

"Yes. Mimi your people have lost all hope of you ever returning. They fear that with out you they are not going to make it through the war." She said trying to catch her eye. "Mimi we need you!" cried Sora.

"I know!" retorted Mimi standing up. "But I can't leave. I've already tried and nearly got killed in the process, twice."

"Mm-Hmm…Well we just can't stay here. We have to do something."

"I know. But what…"

"Don't worry. We'll think of something." smiled Sora.

Hearing a knock at the door the quickly stopped their discussion. "Yes."

"It's me Yamato."

_'__That's a first. I've never heard hi__m say his formal name when he comes__ to my door. It's probably because __Sora's__ here.__'_

"Come in."

Entering he looked in to see Mimi and Sora sitting on her bed; clearing his throat "Good morning ladies. Would you like to join me in breakfast?"

_'__Why is he being so formal?__'_

"Sure…"

"Okay. I'll see you in a hour." and with that he walked away.

For some reason when Sora her '' sister'' came into the picture, Matt felt different and awkward around Mimi; it was like a new Mimi to him... if that even made any sense.

In the hall Yamato was deep in thought. '_How could they be sisters? They don't even look alike… their hair, eyes, face… no similarity at all. Granted her sister is quite pretty__ like Mimi__, but still… There is no way they could be sisters.__'_

Back in the room Mimi was rummaging through the chest against her bed for something Sora could wear to breakfast.

"Sora. Why don't you go take a bath? I'll wait for you here. Take as long as you need. When you're done I'll have a beautiful dress waiting for you." Mimi smiled brightly.

"Okay. I could use a bath to calm my nerves."

"And to just clean yourself." laughed Mimi pointing to her cheek.

Sora reached to her cheek and felt dried dirt. "Oh yes. I could do that too." giggled Sora.

Fifteen minutes later Mimi had finished putting on her dress and was now brushing her soft hair waiting for Sora to finish up. Another ten minutes passed and Sora came from the bathroom in a white robe.

"All better?" asked Mimi.

"Much better. I feel so refreshed."

"Now let's get this dress on you."

Moments later Sora was finally dress like royalty, the way Mimi always was dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror. Once again they heard a knock at the door.

"It's me Yamato."

"We're coming." called Mimi opening the door.

"Shall we go now?" he asked.

Mimi nodded her head and walked out followed by Sora. The girls walked closely behind Matt looking to the ground not saying a word.

Reaching the dining room they all sat around the large table.

"So? Your name is Sora isn't it?" asked Matt making conversation.

She nodded her head not looking at him.

"Well tell me about yourself"

"I can not give out information about myself to the enemy." She said coldly.

Mimi just sat back eating her food, not paying much attention.

"Well your sister gave out a lot of information about herself to me." He said with a snicker.

Sora and Mimi narrowed their eyes. "You didn't tell me you gave out _a lot_ of information about yourself to the _enemy._" Sora said.

"What exactly did you tell?"

"Nothing really…" Mimi replied simply.

"Seemed like something to me." said Matt enjoying starting trouble.

"Yamato shut up." Mimi hissed.

"Is that anyway to talk to a prince?"

"You should know by now that I am not afraid of you."

"Maybe you _should _be afraid of me."

"And why should she be afraid of you?" asked Sora coldly.

"Because you never know what I'll do next."

"Is that a threat?" glared Mimi. Matt just shrugged and started eating.

"You're such an idiot." Mimi snapped. "Come along Sora."

Sora stood up and quickly followed Mimi back to their room. Yamato sat there with a small smile on his face. Storming to her room Mimi mumbled a few curse words about Yamato.

"Mimi. what exactly did you tell him?" cried Sora shutting the door to their room.

"I told you, it was nothing, just a few things about me. Can you please just trust me!" yelled an irritated Mimi.

Sora sighed "Fine… I trust you."

Hours went by of pure agonizing silence. Yamato once again came knocking on their door. It must have been the evening "What do you want?" asked Mimi perking up a bit.

"I would like to speak to you alone please."

Sighing, Mimi stood up turning to Sora. "I won't be long."

"You know. Shouldn't you have some prince things to take care of? It seems like your always spending your time with me."

"Stop being stubborn, I just wanted to apologize to you and your sister for the way I acted during breakfast."

"Why would you care how we feel? After all we're just Altearians."

"I don't care anymore. Unless you were the hire to the Altearians, then that would be a different story. But like you said it's a prince."

"Matt. I know I shouldn't say this but the so called '' prince'' is after all a princess." confessed Mimi looking down a little ashamed of her disloyalty.

During their whole conversation Sora stood right on the other side of the door, with her ear pressed against the door, listening the whole time. She was a little furious about Mimi's confession. '_Mimi is jeopardizing our kingdom!__'_thought Sora angrily. '_She needs to be stopped before she says anymore!__' _Opening the door Sora found no one there. '_Where did they go…?__'_

Matt took Mimi outside back into the gardens trying to make everything straight. "So you mean to tell me that the _prince _is actually at _princess?_"

Mimi nodded her head yes. "But I can not reveal anymore. I'd be in deep trouble if Sora had found out what I said to you."

"You know Mimi. I'm not really surprised at all. I guess I kind of already knew it was a woman I would have to fight in the war."

"Really? What led you to that conclusion?"

Eyeing Mimi "I don't really know…"

Shrugging, "So. I would like to ask you something." Mimi said.

"What?"

"Well. I still don't like you, and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way, so why don't you just let my sister and I go? I've already given you some information. I mean that's the reason you've been keeping me, to swindle information about the war? Well you've gotten all you're going to get. Or do you just plan on killing us…?"

"I have no intention of killing you. And yes I do despise you, probably as much as I despise fire."

Mimi smirked at bit; studding his expression, he looked serious enough about his answer. "Well glad to see we're on the same page. Now what's my answer?"

"I'll get back to you on that one." He smiled. "Have you ever been though a maze before?" he asked changing the subject.

"A maze? No why?"

"Well it just so happens that on my lands I have one. It isn't very big though, but would you like to try it out. See if you're smart enough to make it out?" he asked with a grin.

"Hmm… I don't know. I don't think I would want to get lost in a maze with you."

"And what makes you think I would get lost? You don't think I've never been through it before?"

Mimi just shrugged. "Okay. So maybe I've never been thought it before." Matt confessed.

"Good that will make it a challenge for both of us. Let's go give it a try." Mimi said excitedly.

Smiling, Matt grabbed her hand and ran pulling her along to the entrance of the maze.

"You know I'm a little surprised I've never noticed this before." Mimi said amazed.

"Yeah, well. It shouldn't take us too long. Like I said before, it isn't very big."

"Quite you're babbling and go in already."

"Ladies first." He said stretching out his arm.

Mimi took his invitation and walked in, followed by Matt. Back in the room Sora watched bitterly from the window. '_This girl has gotten way out of control!__ She needs to come back to reality and get a grip before she puts us all in even more danger.__'_


	6. To Close For Your Own Good

"Yamato? I really must know. What do you have plan for me?"

To tell you the truth he really didn't know what he had planed for her. Would he kill her? Let her live and go back home? He did like having her around though. What would Tai think if he found out that he actually grew fond of this girl? What would is people think…? What would his _father_ think?

"I'll let you leave… in time."

Frowning, "That's not good enough! I really don't want to live my whole life here!"

"Which way do you want to go? Left, right, or straight?" asked Matt.

"Let's go right."

Turning right they walked in silence.

"So when?" asked Mimi.

"Mimi please _stop_ asking me that."

"Why not? I have a life you know. This isn't my home. I'm not even one of you. I bet all of your men are wondering why you still have me around. Especially that Taichi person…"

"Oh don't mind him. He's just… well I don't know what's wrong with him. I don't know why he holds such a grudge to you."

"Maybe because I'm Altearian."

"Mimi. Must you always play that card."

"Well it's true."

"I know it is! But can't you get past that? We're all just people. Does it matter where we came from? Because honestly I don't despise you as much as you may think."

Mimi looked at him stunned. And to be quite honest with herself, she didn't hate him all that much either. "Well Matt… I didn't know. I don't really hate you that much either. I actually don't think your half bad. You're sweet… sometimes."

Matt looked down to her and smiled. "Why thank you." He grinned.

"Now let's concentrate on trying to get out of here shall we?" said Mimi slightly blushing.

"Yeah. How about we try and find our way back instead. We could try the maze again some other day."

"No! Let's finish is now. Come on it'll be fun." insisted Mimi.

"Very well then. Let's get going."

Looking up to the sky Mimi noticed the sky darkening. "Matt. We've been in here for a long time. Nightfall is already setting in."

"You're right. Maybe we should turn around and go back."

"We've been walking for hours! There would be no way we could find our way back."

"Well… how about we keep going straight?"

"If we do that we're bound to come across dead ends."

"Not the way I have in mind."

Mimi looked at him strangely. "What way did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could just go straight through the walls. After all, the walls are made out of shrubs. We should be able to make it through right back to the castle."

"That's an awful idea!" Mimi shrieked.

"Come on. Why is that so awful?"

"We could get stuck."

"No we won't. These walls aren't even that thick. Now take my hand."

Mimi stared at his hand as if it had a disease; reluctantly grabbing his hand she suddenly felt herself being yanked forward through the bush walls. Every few seconds she would feel herself being yanked as a sign for her to keep up.

"I think we're all most there!" she heard Matt yell back to her.

_'__God this girl can't keep up! __We should be getting closer__'_ Matt thought. Running through one more wall he suddenly felt no ground under his feet.

"Whoa! AHH!" cried Matt, letting go of Mimi's hand as he went tumbling down a steep hill.

"_MATT?"_ screamed Mimi, as she too went tumbling down right behind him.

The whole time they rolled down the grassy hill Matt could hear screams of help from Mimi. He even cried out a few times himself.

"M-att… I'm… gon-na… kill… Y-ou..!"

Matt who finally came to a stop, laid there on his stomach trying to get the world to stop spinning.

"Ohhh…" he groaned.

"Ugh!" Mimi mumbled as she fell right on top of him. Rolling off of him she put her hands to her head. She looked over to him and met his eyes. A small smile then formed on her face then grew into a wide grin. Mimi then burst into fits of giggles. Matt too started to laugh.

"That hurt a lot, but… it was so much fun," cried Mimi. "I've never had that much excitement in my entire life!"

"You do know that I didn't do that on purpose right?"

"Of course! By the way you screamed I knew it was an accident."

"Hey, you were screaming way more than I was."

"Maybe so." She said standing up. "You've been leading us the wrong way the whole time."

Matt stood up also and looked over head to see the castle probably two miles away now. "Great." He said sarcastically."Let's get going."

Mimi sighed. "But it's a long way."

"That's why we should get going."

Mimi groaned in frustration. "Fine…"

They both started up the hill. "Matt! The hill is too steep. I can't walk it."

"I know it's hard, but if I can do it then you can do it too."

Matt was now about a quarter away from reaching the top looked down to see Mimi right behind him.

"Are you doing alright?" he called.

"Yeah I'm good."

Five minutes later Matt reached the top. Reaching for a root he started to heave himself up.

_'I'm so tired!'_ thought Mimi.

"NO!" Mimi cried out as she lost her footing. Grabbing the nearest thing to her; this just happened to be Matt's foot.

"What the?" Matt said as he then felt himself being pulled back down the hill. Both yelling as they slid back down the hill.

Coming to a stop Matt looked down at Mimi. "What is wrong with you? Why did you have to take me down with you?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Now we have to walk it all over again."

"I'm too tired."

Matt sighed a little irritated. "Fine, a ten minute break then we move." Crossing his arms, he sat next to Mimi.

"Okay ten minutes is over. Let's get a move on." Matt insisted.

"It's only been ten _seconds_. Now sit." she ordered.

"I'd rather not. You can sit here all night if you want, but not me."

"But… ugh!" was all she could say.

Smirking "Is that all you have to say?"

"I don't think you'd like to hear what I have to say about you right now."

"Fine, I surrender. You win. We'll rest for a _full_ ten minutes"

"Thank you." She smiled, standing up she walked over to a huge Maple tree and sat underneath.

Yamato looked around; he figured seven minutes had passed by. Looking over the hills to the right, the sun was just setting almost out of sight. Turning around he looked to Mimi. "Hey Mimi? It's time to go."

Receiving no response he walked over to her to see she had fallen asleep. _'Oh great, now she's asleep.' _Sighing, he sat next to her.

Feeling warmth flow to her body Mimi stirred in her sleep. Drowsily opening her eyes she saw a small campfire a few feet away. Looking around for Matt, she saw him sitting against another tree diagonal from her.

_'I must have fallen asleep. That was nice of him. Not wanting to wake me.'_ She smiled a bit. She couldn't take her eyes from him. _'He's so handsome… and his hair, like the sun. No wait! I shouldn't be having these thoughts... But it's true._

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized that she had gotten up and was now sitting right next to him. Mimi studied his face, _'__he looked so peaceful with the flames of the fire reflecting on him…__ the fire! I thought he was afraid of fire? Well of course he still is. It must have taken a lot of him to start that fire… poor Matt. I feel so much pity for him. He lost his mother and brother in all of a matter of minutes.__'_

Her hand reached out to his face, she brushed his bangs from his eyes.

Moving from her touch, Mimi jerked her hand back. Tilting her head to the side she noticed that his peaceful expression turned somewhat troubled.

"Mother, TK… watch out…" he mumbled.

_'He must be having a nightmare of that day.'_ Mimi thought concerned. She gently grabbed his hand into hers and caressed it.

"TK…" Matt whimpered.

"Shhh. It's okay." Mimi soothed.

Matt's whimpers seemed to decrease to her soft voice. She sighed not really knowing what to do next. Looking to his face, she saw that once again his face returned to a peaceful expression. Hesitating a bit she scooted herself closer to him and cuddled into him; her head resting on his chest, with her arm around his waist. _'This actually feels kind of good. I'll just wake up early enough and go back to my spot. Then he'll never know I moved...'_

* * *

In the castle Sora paced around the room nervously. "Where is she?" asked Sora out loud. "She should have been back hours ago! She's been out all night!"

Hearing a knock at the door she looked behind her to see a man walk in. "Can I help you." Sora asked bitterly.

"Is Matt or Mimi here?" Tai asked.

"No. She hasn't returned since last night."

"Just great! We're supposed to be training for the war and he's out parading around with some peasant Altearian girl." he snapped. "Come with me. You and I shall find where Matt and Mimi have run off too." Sora nodded her head and followed him out the door.

"So? What is your name?" asked Tai.

"I am Sora Takenouchi. Mimi's sister. And you are?"

"I'm Taichi Kamyia. Matt's right hand knight. But Tai for short."

"Just for the record, I have no intention of being nice to you or becoming your friend, unlike my _dear _sister Mimi."

"Hey. You didn't have to tell me. I had no intention either."

"Humph!"

"Perhaps I should hold your hand so you don't try and escape." Tai said trying his best to be strict and serious. Sora stared at him strangely but outstretched her hand to him.

Tai smiled a bit as he held her hand, but quickly put on a serious face when he saw Sora glance at him. Sora couldn't help but smile too.

_'This should be interesting.' _

* * *

Getting a neck cramp, Matt awoke from his sleep. Feeling someone holding him he looked down to see Mimi hugging him tightly. _'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' _he grinned. _'Looks like someone is pretty dang cozy.'_

Staring at her face he noticed that she had a small smile. Raising his eyebrows he smirked. _'Such a beauty…'_

Stroking her hand, Mimi slightly opened her eyes and looked up to him.

"Did you sleep well, sleeping beauty?" he snickered.

Mimi's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness!" cried Mimi as she sprang away from him.

Matt sat up rubbing the back of his neck. "So were you comfortable?" he teased.

Mimi blushed madly. "Oh I'm so embarrassed." She whimpered.

Matt laughed. "Mimi it's okay. I didn't mind at all."

"I know but still…"

"Really, don't be embarrassed. It's fine."

"Really? Your fine with this?"

"Yeah. If I wasn't I probably would have pushed you off of me the second I realized you were on me."

"Gee thanks…"

"Now, I assume you're fully rested and ready to continue?"

"Yes."

"Alright let's go." He said getting up and starting up for the hill once more.

* * *

"I saw them go into the maze around sundown." Tai said.

"Yes, me too. We should go in."

"Right. I'll just get us a few horses. Don't move."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sora replied sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is noted."

Sora rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms waiting for him to return.

Coming back moment's later; Sora saw he had brought four horses.

"Now let's be going." Taichi said getting up on his horse.

* * *

Don't forget to Review. :)


	7. Unwanted Feelings Arise

Finally making it up the hill with no problems, Mimi stood there panting. "Finally did it." she beamed.

"Great. Now let's get going. Here take my hand." He instructed.

Mimi grabbed his hand, and once again was yanked through the walls made of shrubs.

"Matt! Maybe we shouldn't run. We're just going to wear ourselves out before we really get started." called Mimi.

Sighing, Matt came to a sudden stop causing Mimi to run right into him and knock them over. "Ow!" cried Mimi as she lay on top of him.

"You know? We really need to stop getting this close to each other." Matt smiled looking behind his shoulder to Mimi.

Mimi returned the smile and began to get off him when she heard his name being called.

"Matt?" asked Tai.

"What in the world is going on here!" cried Sora getting off her horse rushing to Mimi.

"Nothings going on Sora. We just tripped, nothing more." explained Mimi while Sora helped her up.

"And you just happened to fall on each other?" challenged Tai.

"Yes Tai." Replied Matt coolly.

"Let's just forget what we saw and be getting back to the castle." Tai said.

"I didn't know you were calling the shots." Matt scowled.

Reaching the castle in about a half hour, Taichi escorted an irritated Mimi and a very disappointed Sora back to their room; while Tai and Matt went on with their own business concerning war plans; much to Matt and Mimi's dismay.

"Yamato! I can't have you running off whenever you want, and doing god knows what with that girl!" scolded Tai.

"Ooh, your using my real name. You must be really mad." Matt joked.

"Yes! Your right! I am mad. No wait I'm furious!"

"Oh please. You sound just like my father."

"Good. At least one of us does."

Matt glared at him. "Are you forgetting who's in charge here? I just happen to have a lot more power than you do."

"Well then why don't you use it to help your kingdom instead of frolicking in the daisies with some unworthy women!" yelled Tai.

"Taichi you better shut up."

"No you! You need to be preparing for battle! You need to get you head out of the damn clouds!" Tai cried pushing Matt.

"You better watch it!" retorted Matt as he pushed Tai back.

"Or what? You said we we're best friends. You said I could just be my self around you. And that's exactly what I'm doing, unlike you. You are defiantly not yourself. I mean, the Matt I know wouldn't waist his time on some_ Altearian_ girl. Matt, do you understand what you're doing? You're falling in love with the enemy! She isn't anything to love! I'm surprised you haven't killed her off already!"

"Damn it. Shut up!" yelled Matt, taking a swing at Tai.

Tai fell backwards clearly stunned. He sat there holding his aching jaw. Looking up at his best friend with disappointment and remorse.

"It's nice to know whose side you're on…"

In Mimi's room she was receiving the same lecture.

"Sora, I already know what you're going to say. So save your breath."

"Do you? Do you honestly know what I'm going to say right now?"

"Yes! Yes I do!"

"No. I don't think you really have a clue."

Mimi stared at her angrily. "Sora, would you please just leave me alone right now!"

"No! I will not leave you alone until you know that you are hurting your people, friends, father, and mostly yourself."

Mimi groaned in irritation. "Sora please, just give it a rest. I know what I'm doing."

"Mimi. Your falling in love with him! I just know it! I see the way you look at him, I hear the way you talk around him, the way you defend him. Mimi you can not love him! You shouldn't even like him! Do you remember what you have to do? Your supposed to kill him."

"I know! I know! Stop telling me!" cried Mimi angrily.

"You need to hear this! It's for your own good. Mimi you're my best friend and I'm worried about you. And why do I have this feeling that you don't want to go back home?"

"If you are my ''best friend'' then start acting like it!"

"Why don't you start acting like the princess and just kill him when you are both alone. That is your destiny."

"I don't want to kill him!"

Sora stared at her disgustedly. "Who are you? You've turned on us all. I don't even know you anymore."

"Yeah well, you turned on me."

Sora laughed a little. "Mimi you are so dense right now. I wonder what your father would think of your behavior right now. I wonder what your mother would think."

Mimi's head snapped up at the word mother. "Don't you dare bring here up!"

"I think we should Mimi. Do you think she's looking down on you proud right now? Most likely not. Do you remember how she died? Who killed her?"

"Oh shut up! Just shut up!" screamed Mimi covering her ears.

"Mimi. _Matt's_ _father _killed her. He took her away from you." Sora said walking over to Mimi.

"I told you to shut up!" Mimi cried slapping Sora.

"I hate you! I hate you for bringing her up! Of course I remember! I remember it just like it was yesterday, how _could you_ talk about her like that to me! And yes you are right. She is dead. And as far as I'm concerned so are you." Mimi cried running out of the room.

Sora looked after Mimi holding her stinging cheek. _'Maybe I did cross the line… but she needs to wake up from this nightmare… Mimi I'm sorry. But I too feel we shouldn't be friends anymore…'_

Running down the hall she ran into someone. Looking up, she met his warm inviting blue eyes.

"Matt!" cried Mimi hugging him.

"Mimi, what's wrong?"

Mimi shook her head, not wanting to respond.

"Come on, let's go outside." He said leading her to the gardens.

Reaching the gardens, Mimi had stopped her crying and was now staring blankly out into the direction of her kingdom.

"Now. Telling me why you were crying?"

"It's Sora. She doesn't approve of me being near you, talking to you, well anything thing that has to do with you." She said staring into his eyes.

"Well. That's the same thing with Tai and me."

Mimi looked down, "What do you really think of me?"

"Well… I think your beautiful, sweet, fun, and… exciting."

Mimi smiled at him. It wasn't really what she was going for but… "What are your feelings towards me?"

Matt cleared his throat; clearly nervous. "Um… I don't hate you…" he smiled sheepishly.

Mimi sighed, "Well that's good to know. Any other feelings?"

"What's with these kinds of questions anyway?"

Mimi looked down a little hurt. _'It's hopeless. He doesn't love me. Who am I kidding? Sora was right, I can't believe I actually hoped he would love me. After all he's the … enemy.'_

"What's wrong now?" he asked.

"It's nothing." She replied walking away from him.

"Mimi?" he called going after her. "Please tell me what's going on?"

"It's just that Sora thinks I'm falling in love with you." She laughed as if it were a joke.

"Taichi thinks the same thing."

"He thinks you love me too?" Mimi faked laughed.

"Yeah, Funny right?" Matt joined in the laughing.

Mimi stopped and turned around pressing her lips together, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Mimi?"

"Hmm?"

"You and I both know that to each other, we're just thought of as the enemy. But as the days went by I've come to realized that I no longer think of you_ personally_ as the enemy. I think of you as just a normal person." Matt explained.

"Well that's good to know. I feel the same way."

Matt nodded, "I just want you to hear my feelings, and you don't have to say anything."

"Mimi You're not like other girls. It could be because you're Altearian, but I don't think that's why." He said hoping she would turn around and look at him. "But somehow it's different with us. You see Mimi; I've never had such strong feeling for a woman as I do for you."

Mimi stood there surprised as a small blush arose onto her face.

"Except… there is one problem. I feel as if I can not love you as an ordinary woman."

Mimi looked down closing her eyes. How her heart ached right now.

"You and I come from different worlds. You're a girl that Taichi kidnapped, and the girl I need to send back home, along with her sister."

"Oh I know that. You didn't need to tell me. I knew how you felt, it not as if… as if I hoped you would love me. I never thought that." Mimi said silently. "We've said it all right? I'm going." She added walking away.

"Mimi. I'm just getting started."

Mimi stopped and listened to what he had to say.

"I know that there is no way to stop this war from happening with your people and mine. But if I make it out alive… if I'm still standing in one piece by the time the war ends, would you come live with me?... Would you marry me?"

Hearing his words she nearly collapsed. She laughed a little as a tear escaped from her eyes. Turning around she ran to him and jumped into his arms.

Looking into his eyes she smiled. "Yes."

Matt grinned and leaned in and kissed her lightly. Mimi smiling kissed him back.

Stopping to get a breath of air, they touched foreheads smiling.

"What are we going to do about what the others will say?" Mimi asked.

"Let's not worry about what they say. No matter what we'll be together."

Mimi smiled and closed her eyes "No matter what?"

"No matter what." Matt assured.

Just then scenes came flooding back into Mimi's mind about their earlier conversations.

_'What if he wants to kill me when he finds out I'm the princess? What would I do then? But he loves me, he said no matter what we'll be together.' _She thought.

"Mimi are you alright? You seem side tracked."

"Oh no. I'm fine."

"Good."

"Let's go for a walk. Do you want to?" asked Mimi

"Yeah." He said taking a hold of her hand.

* * *

Don't forget to review :) And if the next few chapters are pretty bad then I'm sorry. I'm trying to finish the whole story before I go on vacation.

leni-cherry and Dream Ablaze- Thanks for your positive reviewing!

White Moon Princess- I've been meaning to add Kari to the story but I always forgot, so let's just pretend she never happened just for the story. And Mimi does talk about how her mother died, she just doesn't tell it to Matt. (Because if she did, it would have been too obvious that she was the princess).


	8. Identity Revealed

Mimi who was still side tracked, was having a hard time getting her mind off the fact that Matt would want to kill her when he found out.

"Matt?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering what you would do if I turned out to be the princess."

Matt cleared his throat. "Let's not talk about that."

Frowning a bit, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means I don't want to talk about it."

"So you're saying you would kill me."

"Why are you talking like this, your not the princess are you?"

Mimi froze a bit. "No. Of course not."

"Well then, no need to keep talking about it."

"Fine. So what do you want to do?" asked Mimi as they turned around the castle wall. Looking out she saw a white wooden swing hanging from a pink blossom tree.

"Oh look!" exclaimed Mimi running over to it.

Matt ran after her. "This swing was my mothers."

"Do you not want me to sit on it then?"

"No it's fine. Sit."

Mimi happily sat down and tried to swing herself. Matt walked behind her, grabbed the ropes and pushed her. Mimi smiled as she went higher, but it quickly faded when she saw her ''sister'' come around the corner.

As Mimi was swinging out she jumped off, Matt quickly caught the swing before it hit him.

"Mimi." Sora addressed.

"Sora." replied Mimi.

"Could I speak to you alone?" asked Sora eyeing Matt.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Matt also."

Sora sighed in irritation, "Fine. I just wanted to apologize for bring up your—I mean our mothers death, and using it against you like that."

Mimi looked down and crossed her arms not wanting to reply.

"_But_. I am not sorry for all the other things I said. I meant every word."

"Yeah well, I meant it when I said I hate you. And when I said you are dead to me."

Matt stood there a little shocked, at what Mimi said to her own sister. _'Sora must have said some terrible things for Mimi to say that.'_

"Well Mimi, I'm sorry to hear that. But I can't have you—ugh! Mimi I can not talk to you when he's here! Could we please talk in private?"

"No. I think we are done talking for today, and every other day."

"Why are you so stubborn? Huh? Do you have any idea what you're doing? I have a right mind to go up to you and literally slap some sense into you."

"Go ahead. Just try. I dare you."

"Perhaps I will." Sora challenged walking right up to Mimi.

"Go on right here. No one's stopping you." Mimi said pointing to her cheek.

"Uh Mimi, are you sure you really want her to--"

"Matt. I said _no one_ is stopping her."

Sora took this chance and raised her hand, but before she could make contact with her face, the only thing that made contact was her back and the ground.

Sora stared up at Mimi gawking.

Matt was having a hard time not to laugh. Man Mimi could be very dangerous, and surprising.

Mimi stood there smiling down at baffled Sora. Sora stared up at Mimi fiercely. "Oh you're asking for it now!"

"Hey Yamato!" called Tai coming around the corner on horseback just in time to see Sora pull Mimi to the ground with her.

"Whoa! What's going on here!" asked Tai running up to the girls.

"You stupid bitch not the hair!" cried Mimi.

"Oh cry me a river will you."

"Shouldn't we do something?" asked Tai.

"Hold on, just one more minute." smiled Matt.

"You're actually enjoying this?"

"Aren't you?"

Tai was silent.

"That's what I thought."

Matt was starting to feel a little guilty for enjoying watching his fiancé get beat up. But on the other hand she was sort of winning. But could you blame him? After all he is a guy.

"Alright, alright. That's enough now." Matt said calmly as he walked over to them, and picked Mimi off of Sora.

"Stop it!" cried Mimi trying to break free and go after Sora.

Mimi settled down and looked up to Matt, she suddenly felt embarrassed, for letting herself get so out of control.

"Matt. I'm sorry."

"Shhh, it's okay. Nothing to be sorry for." he whispered kissing her forehead.

Tai and Sora watched the whole scene angry and shocked.

"Matt? Is there something you would like to tell me?" asked Tai.

"Yeah there is. Mimi and I are engaged."

Both Sora and Tai's jaw dropped. "What are you saying?" hissed Tai.

"Exactly what I just said." replied Matt.

"Mimi what have you done?" Sora asked silently, falling to her knees and crying.

Suddenly Mimi felt guilty, Sora never cried. "Sora I…"

"Don't talk to me!"

"Matt…" Taichi was speechless.

The air was quite except for the occasional cries from Sora.

"I am tired of this! I am going to tell Matt!" told Sora standing up.

"No! You can't!" Yelled Mimi.

"Tell me what?" he asked looking to Mimi.

"Do you know who your "_precious love__"_ really is?"

"Sora shut up!"

"No you! Matt do you have any idea who she _really _is?"

"Mimi what's she talking about?"

"Here's the thing Matt. We're not even sisters. We're best friends, or at least we were." explained Sora.

"Sora stop it!" pleaded Mimi.

"Mimi's real name is Mimi Tachikawa."

"Tachikawa… but that's the King's name…" said a confused Matt.

"Yes. Mimi is the only heir to the king. She is the princess." told Sora.

Mimi glared daggers at Sora.

"Mimi is that true?" asked Matt stepping away from her.

"Yes Matt. I am the princess of Altearia."

"No. No. No." Matt kept repeating.

"Matt its okay. I'm still the same person you said you love. I'm still the same person. This shouldn't be an issue right?" asked a hopeful Mimi.

Matt ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Mimi, why didn't you tell me? Mimi now I can't—Damn it Mimi why!" yelled Matt.

"What the hell are you saying then? I mean this shouldn't change anything."

"Yes it does! It changes everything! If you're the princess then you should know what our parents laid out for us. You know what we're supposed to do to each other right? "

"Yes of course I do. But we love each other now, so it shouldn't matter."

"Mimi I do love you but I can't—I just can't have anything to do with you right now."

Mimi's eyes welled with tears. Taking a deep breath she blinked them away.

No one said anything. Everyone keeping their distance from each other. The tension was broken when they heard a horse's gallops coming towards time.

"Excuse me your highness. But I have urgent news that could just lead us to victory in the war."

Mimi's breath was cut short. _'What could they have possibly done?' _

"Your order to kill the king was fulfilled last night. We believe that the princess will be too heartbroken to battle from his death, and you shall easily take her life."

Everyone's eyes rested on Mimi.

Mimi fell to her knees. She felt dizzy and weak. Her bottom lip quivered a bit. '_Dead? He's dead? Matt gave the orders to kill him…__ Daddy's… dead?__'_

"You have no idea how heart broken she really is…" said Tai, suddenly feeling sorry for Mimi. She had lost Matt the one she loved and now her father.

Her body racked with sobs, as she kept crying "No, no, no, no... This can't be!"

Sora walked over to her, keeling down she pulled Mimi into her cradled her in a tight hug.

"Shh, Shh." Sora soothed silently crying with her.

The knight who had given the news had already left, leaving just the four of them. Once again it grew quite, except for the heartbreaking sobs from Mimi.

Matt couldn't stand to watch the scene. Yes he still did love her but she was the princess, and he had to kill her no matter what. He walked over to Mimi and Sora; it killed him to see her in such pain. "You are both free from my grasps." He said stiffly as he brought over the horse Taichi had rode up on.

Sora looked up at him surprised, and relieved. Mimi looked at him with hatred and remorse. They stood up and broke apart.

Mimi got on first and then Sora.

"To think I could ever love someone as you. To think I trusted you and believed in you. I thought I saw something in you but I was very wrong."

Matt closed his eyes to keep his own tears at bay.

"Mimi I will see you tomorrow at the wake of dawn for battle. Prepare your men. You are no longer anything to me but my sworn enemy."

* * *

Don't forget to review. 


	9. War Awaits

Riding through her kingdom's gates, the instant when reaching the door of the castle, she jumped off the horse and ran inside straight to her father's room.

"Mimi wait!" called Sora following after her.

Running up the staircase, Mimi pushed past people receiving startled shouts of her return.

_'He just can't be dead.'_

Reaching her destination, she opened the door and ran inside.

"Father? Father where are you!"

"Are you here? Answer me!" she cried desperately looking in all the rooms.

"Princess Mimi! You're back!" exclaimed Sophia, Mimi's old nanny.

"Where's my father!" Mimi demanded. She refused to believe that he was really dead.

Sophia looked down unwilling to answer.

"Are the rumors true? Is my father really dead?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but yes he's dead. He was murdered last night out in the gardens. We found him near your mother's grave." She said softly.

"Why the hell wasn't anyone watching him? Why did you leave him alone?"

"Princess, I may be out of line to say this right now, but it's not proper for you to swear."

"I don't care! My father is dead!" she cried hysterically.

"Mimi…"

Mimi took a deep breath trying to calm herself before she walked past Sophia and out into the gardens.

"Princess! You have returned to us!" called one of her knights running up to her.

Putting up a hand Mimi signaled for him to stop right in place. "I do not want any disturbances. Make sure there is no one in the gardens for the time being."

"As you wish." He said before leaving to clear the perimeter.

Mimi continued to her mother's grave, her head hanging low with each step. Looking up she saw that instead of one gravestone there was now two right next to each other.

"No, no, no…" she sobbed her voice giving out as she fell over into a heap.

Vince, Sophia, and Sora watched from a distance, making sure she was unaware of their presents. It hurt them to hear her tormented, heart wrenching sobs.

"My heart aches for her." Vince said sadly.

"Mine too." Sophia agreed softly.

"I think everyone's heart is hurting right now." Sora said thinking of Matt.

"Let's leave her alone." Vince said walking away.

Sora and Sophia nodded and followed him back into the castle.

Mimi stayed out there for hours, sitting between the two gravestones crying silently. _'This is just like the way my mother died.'_

She couldn't help but think of her mother's death.

**Flashback**

_"Hey mommy let's go outside!"__ I said__ cheerfully._

_"Okay, but just for a little while. I have something I need to take care of."_

_"Okay."_

_Holding my mother's hand I pulled her along with me._

_"Come on mommy! Let's play tag."_

_"Okay. But come here first. I have a secret I want to tell you." _

_"Ooh! I love secrets!"_

_Running closer to her, she knelt down and told me her secret. "The secret is… your __'__it__'__!" she laughed happily._

_"Mommy! That's not a secret!" I pouted running after her._

_"Come on sweetie! You must be faster than that?" my mother giggled__ slowing down a bit for me to catch up._

_"I am really fast!"__ I laughed finally tagging her._

_"Oh, you got me!"_

_"Well, well, well, isn't this a beautiful scene?" _

_My mother's head snapped up to their visitors. Her eyes turned icy cold._

_There were at least eight __men __obviously from Hadior._

_"Mommy who are those people?"_

_"Shh." Was all she said._

_"Where are the guards who were watching the gates." My mother asked them._

_"Let's not worry about them. Let's just say their in a better place now."_

_"You monsters!" she spat._

_"Don't worry. You and your daughter will be joining them soon enough." The man said charging at us followed by his soldiers._

_I cried out as my mother scooped me up and took of running around the castle. _

_"Guards! Guards! Come quickly!" my mother screamed. _

_They must have heard her pleas because just seconds afterwards Vince and twelve Altearian men came out to our rescue. _

_Mother had stopped running when__ she was sure__ they weren't chasing us anymore. _

_"Mommy? I don't like those people. They scare me."_

_"Shh. It's okay. They can't hurt us anymore."_

_"Okay…" I replied quietly._

_But she spoke too soon. _

_"Look who's all alone, with no one to protect you both." he grinned._

_"Stay away from us! Vince! Vince! Help us!" mother screamed._

_"The Queen and Princess are in danger. __We must hurry!" cried Vince._

_My mother picked me up once again and ran._

_"I don't think so." the man yelled grabbing my mother's dress and yanking her down._

_I cried out as I met contact with the ground._

_"Mimi!" mother cried out as she tried to kick the man off of her._

_"Mother!" I screamed._

_"Mimi. Get out of here now! Run!" _

_"Mother?" _

_"Do it!"_

_I nodded my head and took off running looking for Vince._

_"You're not going to get away that easily." the man huffed, pulling out a knife meaning to through at her._

_"NO!" mother screamed __seeing the sharp blade being raised in Mimi's direction. She grabbed his hand and pulled it down. She clawed at his face and pulled his hair; anything to get him off of her._

_Grabbing his face in pain he let her go. She quickly __got up and ran for Mimi._

_"Mommy hurry!" I cried extending my hand out. My eyes widened when I saw the man raise his blade. _

_"Mommy, watch out!" I screamed, but it was too late._

_The blade soared through the air and right into my mother's back. She cried out in pain and I screamed in horror as she fell over._

_I ran to her side my cheeks stained with tears.__ "Mommy? Mommy?" I whimpered shaking her still body._

_I looked up to see the man walking towards me, and then all of a sudden he fell over. I then saw Vince __with a bow and arrow_

_"Vince! Come help mother! She can't move!" I pleaded._

_Vince rushed over and slowly pulled the knife out. Rolling her over he felt for a pulse. A dreaded look came upon his face._

_"What? What is it?" I asked innocently._

_He closed his eyes knowing there would be no easy way to say it. Instead he pulled me into a tight embrace._

_Even though I was so young. I had already known what happened._

**End of Flashback**

Mimi wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. '_My father died in a similar situation; in the same gardens as my mother. And in both deaths Matt is connected. This is unforgivable. I will get my revenge. Tomorrow Yamato Ishida is mine.'_

Walking out onto the training field she saw most of her soldiers sparing with each other. Seeing her presences they all stopped and bowed to her.

"I have very important information. For the time I was gone, the prince had told me tomorrow at dawn, we are at war." Whispers then went through the crowed of men.

* * *

"Matt. Why did you let her leave like that?" demanded Tai.

"Taichi. I want you to go and inform my men of the war tomorrow, get them ready. I will be there shortly." he said ignoring Tai's question.

"Yes." Taichi replied bitterly, then walking away.

Looking down Matt thought of Mimi, how he had betrayed her, broken her heart. "I'm sorry Mimi, but it's just the way it has to be."

Sighing, he then made his way to the training field to find his father standing there with a small smile.

"Yamato my son. The day has finally arrived. Your--"

"You were the one who gave the order to kill the king, weren't you? Then you said it was _my _order." Interrupted Matt.

"Yes. Yes it was. Taichi informed me of your disappointing behavior with that Altearian girl. And it had to be stopped." He said flatly.

Matt glared at him. "But why did you have to say it was my order. Do you have any idea what she's been through? And I would appreciate if you wouldn't do things that serious behind my back. I need to know when you're going to do something like that."

"I could care less of what she's been through. She's nothing to us. And I heard that she turned out to be the princess. It's a good thing I did what I did; now she'll be even more delicate. You'll destroy her easily."

Matt turned away from his father and stared out to his training soldiers. He had to destroy her, he had to kill her, kill the woman he loved.

_'But she was the one who was lying to __me __the whole time. She __knew what __our __fates were, and yet she made __me __fall in love with her.'_

* * *

Sunrise was now beginning to set in. Mimi rode up on horse back onto the battle field thirty miles from her kingdom, waiting for the enemy to come. Her army of ten thousand men rode up right behind her, waiting to be led to victory. Looking to the east, Mimi could see the sun peaking over the hills.

"Look princess. They have arrived." said Vince riding up next to her.

_'Just on time.'_ She thought looking back to the east, the sun had almost risen.

Facing Vince nervously, "Are you with me?"

"To the death."

Bringing her horse out ahead of everyone she then faced them. "Men. If you die, you die with honor. Show them no fear! We fight as one!" she called, facing her opponent.

The Altearian army raised their weapons cheering with pride and determination. Their cheers carried across the land to the enemy's ears.

"They sound… determined." Tai said coming up on horse back next to Matt.

"Yes they do." Matt said noticing Mimi on her single white horse. That's like Mimi, to stand out from the crowd.

"For Queen Jenny! For King Richard!" shouted Mimi as her horse stood on its hind legs.

"… For Altearia!" she shouted charging out leading her army.

"For Altearia!" all the men echoed following after.

A small smile formed on Matt's lips watching her make the first move, then vanished remembering what he had to do. Sitting tall he raised his sword and rode out.

"For Hadior!" he called.

"For Hadior!" His army echoed.

In a matter of seconds lives would be taken, death would linger high in the air. Families would cry when they saw that their husbands, brothers, and sons did not return. In a matter of hours there would be a change, who would be left standing, who would shout ''Victory'' when it was all over. But in the end would it all be worth it?

* * *

Yeah so, I don't really know what the real names of Mimi's parent's are so I made them up. :P Don't forget to leave a review.

Just a heads up. I probably won't update for a few weeks now. I'm not totally sure when the next update will be, it could be soon or far away from now. So... yeah. :P


	10. Who Goes, Who Stays

A/N: I'm so sorry for such the long wait! I had a _huge_ writers block!! But the thing is, it's here now so that's all that matters. And sorry if it's sucky, I'm still a little uncertian with the last two chapters.

* * *

**Mimi's POV**

As I raced down the field, so many thoughts ran through my mind, making me feel dizzy. I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared out of my mind. What if we lost the war, what if Vince died, what if died before I could even touch Yamato? What if I died by Yamato's hands- well then that would prove that he really didn't love me anymore. A lot of "What if's" that I really shouldn't be having! I should be thinking positive things, like winning the war, Vince coming out alive, I myself coming out alive- but if I happened to live through all this, and then that would only mean that Yamato wouldn't be coming out alive.

Oh yeah, that is real positive.

But wait, it's not like I still love him, just made some bad judgments that's all. I honestly thought that there was more to a person, more to him… that maybe love was enough to stop all of this from happening- proved me wrong- And to think he was the one who sent that order to kill my father.

Yamato you're only making it easier.

Seeing his face only a little distance away, was a little surprising. His face looked angry and may even a little pained. I don't know, but he looked different. Focusing my attention on one person, releasing all of my fears and concerns. It was a little more reassuring that I had hundreds of comrades on my side supporting me.

Yamato and I, only a small distance from making contact. I don't know why but I suddenly panicked, I veered my horse off to the left away from Yamato and charged into his army taking out anyone who dared to stop me. Just before I changed directions, I noticed the confused stare on his face by my actions. Honestly, I was a little confused too.

Making it out of the ocean of men, I came out into a wide clearing with a few trees and boulders here and there. I looked behind myself to see I had ventured off pretty far from the ongoing battle, turning around I got of my horse. Thinking of what to do I inhaled deeply trying to get my thoughts straight. What would I do when he got here? Should I make the first move, what should I say- should I say anything at all?

Hearing someone jump off their horse, without turning around I already knew who it was. "So nice of you to finally show up."

"I didn't take you for someone who'd run away." I heard him say. Facing him I gave him a fake smile and slowly walked up to him, only about two feet away from our bodies touching.

"I didn't take you for a liar." I said with a coy smile.

"Oh, good, the feeble banter portion of the fight, why don't we just cut to the chase-"

Before I let him finish his boring sentence I made the first move, to which unfortunately he easily blocked.

"That's cheating!" he yelled.

"Call it what you want."

**Yamato's ****POV**

Pulling back my sword I watched her cautiously walk away from me. Thinking up my next move, I just realized she had charged at me once again. I swiftly blocked her attack, and forced her to bring her own sword down. Pulling her sword back, we went after each other; both blocking each others attacks. She was very agile and accurate in her movements; I'll give her that much, she almost was almost hard to overpower, _Almost._

She was so determined and stubborn. That's one of the many qualities that attracted me to her. She could be so strong at one moment, then fragile at the next. I've seen her cry on more than one occasion, and to think it was I who caused her pain in the first place. She thinks I sent the order to kill her father, but I didn't, my father never did act fair. I guess I knew all along the king was her father, that she was royalty. I just refused to believe it. It all sunk in on the day she had her break down. Oh god how I wish it wasn't true, if she was just a mere peasant it would have been a lot easier, I curse myself for falling in love with the enemy. But I already said I knew, I should have seen this coming, I should have been prepared for that news of her status. But the realization was still shocking nonetheless.

What can I say? Our paths have been chosen since birth, we were suppose to fight and learn to despise each other to the fullest, and one of us was to come out on top, (most likely me). We weren't supposed to do the exact opposite. But here we are now, doing what our parents would want, fighting till one of us has fallen.

As I look into her eyes, blocking yet another feeble attack, her eyes…that looked so determined and angry just moments ago, now looked dull- lifeless almost. I bet she was thinking of her father or me even. She looked almost defeated already, though I know she couldn't possibly be tired, mentally defeated probably; and it was all because of me.

For the short time I spent with her I was always surrounded with her ambitious, fiery personality, and once in a while letting her wall down to show her sweet and caring side. I could usually see that flame in her eyes whenever she looked at me, I never thought that flame would die; I _especially_ never thought _I'd_ be the one to put it out. It nearly killed me to see her face when I told her I didn't love her anymore, the thing is, I still do.

She has no idea how hard this is on me. I honestly don't want to fight her; I never wanted to hurt her. But what kind of king would I be if I turned my back on my entire kingdom. This whole battle could have been avoided if I just confronted my father. Mimi told me she wanted unity… unity? That would require a marriage ceremony between the two heirs, namely Mimi and myself. I believe I love her enough to marry her, but that chance is pretty much shot to hell now. I blew it, I know I did. I was too much of a coward to take a stand against my father. He wouldn't approve of it anyway; he doesn't believe Altearia is worth unity. He always thought he was the best and probably always will. I'm nothing but a coward

"Do you give up yet?" I asked, letting up at bit, after seeing her panting and struggling to catch her breath.

"Never!" she hissed, taking another swipe.

"I can see you're tired."

"Oh shut up!"

"Just give it up already. You're fighting a losing battle."

I let my guard down for just a second- wrong idea- and the next thing I know is I have a pretty deep gash in my left shoulder.

Looking at my shoulder then back to her I saw some unreadable sign flash in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it started.

"So who's losing now?"

"Please. It's just a minor setback, nothing I can't handle." I smirked. "What do you say we end this now?"

"With pleasure."

Our swords clanking everything they met. I admit. She's good; she managed to nick me a few times in the arms and side, if only she knew I was holding back. But this holding back nonsense needs to stop right? We can't keep going on like this. One of us needs to go down. Maybe if I just let her… No!

Swords meeting once more, we kept them there, glaring each other down. With one swift move on my part, her sword now laid a few yards away from her. Leaving her completely vulnerable. I smiled in triumphant at her stunned face.

Never underestimate your opponent. She should know that.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I guess—"

Never underestimate your opponent. _I _should know that.

Loosing all the breath I had as a hard force came at my chest knocking me backwards then the next thing I know is I have this burning sensation in my hand from the force of her second kick. Now _my_ sword lay several yards away.

Not bothering to cover up the evident shock on my face she stood there smirking. Hearing shouts and screams near by I figured either we somehow made our way back to the war or they were pushed towards us. All I knew was that wasn't good, we had to finish this now.

Seeing her eye her sword I watched her make a dash for it, not missing a beat, I shot up and darted after her tackling her to the ground. She cried out in alarm and struggled with me but I came out on top; I sat on her stomach pinning her down.

Feeling something slither down my boot, I realized that she must have grabbed my knife that I kept hidden- how the hell she found that, I'll never know. Thinking fast I grabbed reached for my other boot and pulled out another hidden knife, her knife met with my chest, ironically my heat, while mine met with her throat.

But yet, none of us actually finished the other off, our blades ready to if one made the wrong move though. Mimi leaned her head back a little. I could tell she was uneasy with the knife pressing on her throat, but who wouldn't? I was too uneasy with the position I was in; It didn't feel to good having the blade poking at my chest, I could feel it drawing blood, but hey, she's not making any real movements that she wants me dead, as you can tell we're _both _in a very uncompromising position.

Her voice cracks a bit when she speaks to me: "So this is it?"

I frown I don't know what to say.

I look to the east to find that our armies weren't that far off from us. When I look back I'm speechless.

Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

"Mimi…"

"Do it!" she sobbed.

"Do what?" I managed.

"Just kill me now! I have nothing left to live for! I don't want to live with this pain anymore! I want to die! Kill me! You've already killed my family so why not me?!" she cried.

"I…"

"Do it!" she repeated.

I closed my eyes in defeat. I could feel my eyes burning with tears. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did I have to be so weak? Why did I want to cry so badly? It's been _years _since the last time I cried! So why now of all times! Why did I have to be _so weak!_ I asked myself again.

I suppress my own sob that wanted to break free so badly, leaning away from her blade I bring mine away from her throat as well.

"I can't."

I stood up looking down at her: "Do it!" she screamed at me.

"I can't!" I yelled back walking away.

I feel myself being tugged by the shoulder forcing me to face her.

"Why won't you kill me when I offer you to do so? Is it because it wouldn't be as pleasurable for you to watch me die unless I beg you for my life," she scoffed, breathing deep and short breaths. "Well now I'm begging you to take my life! I no longer want to feel this pain of loss and loneliness. I want to escape it!"

Mimi pressed her lips together in frustration, and then slapped my face.

Damn. Another famous Mimi slap directed at me. I looked at the ground fully deserving that one.

She pushed me backwards in the chest, "Why won't you do it?" she shouted pushing me once more. "Why, why, why, why?!" she sobbed as he hit me with her small fists, her tears coming down like a waterfall never to dry up.

I couldn't take it any longer, I couldn't stand having her beat herself up over something that was my fault and I couldn't leave her hanging in the air with no apparent explanation, she needs to know the truth now, even if I end up dying for it later. I grabbed her forearms, and shook her, "Because I still love you!" I screamed back looking into her glossy eyes.

She gasped at little staring at me uncertainly, breathing out a small…

"What…?"


	11. Left Standing Alone

**Mimi****'s POV**

"What?" I gasped.

"I still love you. And I couldn't live with myself knowing I was the one who ended your life."

"But you said—"

"Forget what I said! I was a coward, and I know that's no excuse for what I did to you. But I think you should know that I didn't send that order to murder your father. My father did without my knowing."

I stepped away from his grasps and looked down, tears still streaming down my face.

"Mimi." he mumbled.

I looked up at him unsure of what to say.

"I understand if you don't love me anymore. But I just want you to understand that I am sorry for everything I put you through, but I did not give the order to kill your father. And I never stopped loving you. I just want you to know that."

I looked away once more. _'What do I say to that? Do I forgive him? Do I put aside all the hurt he's put me through?' _

"I… I don't know what to say." I whispered.

"It's alright. I didn't expect you to jump into my arms with pure happiness. It's—"

"I love you still too."

He looked at me surprised. I smiled a bit when I saw him smile. He started walking towards me but I put my hand up in a stopping motion.

"But I don't trust you."

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"Sorry won't fix that."

"I know but I don't know what else to say."

"I trusted you with my heart and you crushed it. I don't know if I could deal with that heart ach again, especially when I needed you the most, like yesterday,"

"Mimi—"

"— So what do we do now?"

"I know that if we both come out a live my father will stop at nothing to kill you himself." he said tentatively.

"What are you implying?" I asked coldly.

"I'm saying that you will never be at peace till one of us is gone. So maybe you should just end it here."

"You're asking me to kill you!" I exclaimed.

"Well I don't see any other choice."

"There's always a choice!" I said walking up to him. "I may not trust you, but I do love you, and it hurts me for you to ask me to kill you. I know it will take time but I know I can learn to trust you again. I mean I love you." I said, my eyes getting all teary again.

The next thing I knew I saw a flash of light and it felt like my heart was flying along with my stomach. Yamato had kissed me. It was like magic. I know it wasn't our first kiss together but this one… it held so much passion and desire, but it was gentle and sweet at same time. This man is amazing.

By the time it ended I was flushed and my cheeks were pink from slight embarrassment.

"That was… unexpected." I whispered with a small laugh.

"Do you mean amazing." he smiled giving me a peck to my lips. He kept giving me sweet butterfly kisses all over my face tickling me.

I laughed hugged him tightly to me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I know." I whispered back. "What are we going to do now?"

"I need to tell my father about us." he said hugging me tighter.

I nodded my head. "We should probably go stop the war now." I say guilt starting to creep out of my pores. We could have stopped this whole thing, but now it was a little late now.

Yamato nodded in agreement and let go. We walked over the hills back to the ongoing war. We were only about fifty yards away I guessed.

I saw someone out of the corner of my eye dart behind us. Matt must have noticed to because I heard him cry out my name in alarm. He jumped in front of me for some reason I didn't know why, until it was too late.

_"Matt? Matt__!" _I screamed in horror when I realized he was slowly sinking to his knees, four thick arrows sticking out of his front.

That's when I realized that man had been aiming for me, I mean my god! Four arrows shot at once! He really wanted to kill me! But now Matt's the one who laid there dying- on my own behalf.

I quickly dropped to my knees when I saw him falling backwards; I caught him in my lap. He used my lap as a pillow while I had my arm draped around his chest.

My anger flared at the archer. I looked towards him, he looked shocked and frightened that he had missed his target and hit his supposedly prince.

"What did you do?!" I screamed at him.

The archer looked at me for a split second then ran off.

I looked back at Matt who arched his back from pain. He whimpered in pain and took deep breaths that I only assumed wasn't actually helping but only making it worse.

I looked down at his body, at the arrows that stuck out from him. I winced at the sight. Blood was beginning to seep through his clothes and pool under him.

"Yamato you fool. What did you do?" I asked him silently.

"I couldn't let him get you."

"But now look what happened! Now you're probably going to… " I couldn't finish my sentence, it hurt too much too much to even mention I was going to lose someone else dear to me.

"Mimi. It's alright. I—" he stopped midsentence and coughed, his hands digging into the grass.

"Shhh, don't speak. Save your strength." I soothed, I gently brushed some of his bangs from his forehead.

"I think—I think… I feel cold." he said trying to hold back the racking cough. In doing so blood trickled out of his mouth, but I didn't care.

"I need to take the arrows out." I said; a tear escaped my eye.

"NO!" he said loudly.

"But—"

"I said no. It's too late for me now… looks like only one of us did come out alive after all."

"Matt don't speak like that," I said sternly. I blinked more tears coming down. I could barley talk myself, "I'm going to save you." I said in a quite whisper.

"Mimi, there's nothing left to save." he said gripping at the grass, he screwed his eyes shut digging his heels into the ground trying to find someway to ease the pain.

"Matt, I can't lose you either. I won't watch someone else I love die!"

"Mimi. Please don't let me leave this world with regret."

"But _I love you so much."_ I urged.

"And I you." He said breathlessly.

Moments passed of silence between us. It was too hard on both of us to speak. I stared at him absently brushing his damp bangs from his eyes.

I closed my eyes every time I heard a pained cough or felt him fidget, more tears falling in doing so. I looked at his face as he looked at me. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"No. No. Don't be sorry."

"But I am," he said. "And to think I'm going to die as a sissy. Look at me, crying? It's not like me." he managed to say with a smile.

I smiled back and gently brushed his fallen tears away, caressing his face.

I slowly lowered my face to his and gave him a short sweet but chaste kiss, savoring the bittersweet moment. Pulling back I felt his hand on my head and pull me back down intensifying the kiss, but he stopped it before I could even respond. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand giving in it a tight squeeze.

More moments passed of aching silence. I soothingly ran my fingers through is blond hair. I looked down seeing that his eyes were half closed. I could tell he was fighting to stay away.

"Matt?"

He looked up at me and opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was a pained breath.

He forced himself to speak, drawing in his last breath. "_Mimi__…_"

I looked at his face, his eyes staring up at me that used to look bright and happy, now looked dull and lifeless. I let out a choking sob and lowered my head into the crook of his shoulder and neck and cried.

Who knows how long I stayed in that position, I cried and cried until I had no more tears to cry, I then reduced to whimpering. If I thought I felt empty with out my parents I don't know what I feel anymore. I have failed. I have failed my mother, father and now Yamato the one person I fell in love with. When I go back, others will see this as a victory, a time to rejoice, when all I feel like is dying. But I won't. I'll live because that's what my parents would want, that's what Matt would have wanted, and I'll live up to that. I'll go on in life feeling lost and hallow, living behind of mirror of lies and false hopes.

Our destinies were created from the beginning of our births. _When seventeen, the war deciding the fates of the Kingdoms Altearia and Hadior will be made when only one of the heirs returns alive. Until that __day, there shall be no contact between both __kingdoms'__ heirs. Any __disruptions shall be punished. __Anything and everything between Altearia and Hadior is strictly forbidden. _

I recited that law in my mind while I still hugged Matt. I guess it was true. And our punishment happened to be Matt's death. I guess it just wasn't meant to be, fate saw it that Matt and I were not meant for each other.

_**A forbidden love- that's the worst kind…**_

****

****

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Sorry if you didn't like the ending, but hey, I thought it was fitting, and the whole point here is that you can't change fate, and one of their fates wasn't going to end so great. Well I don't know. I did have an intention of writing an alternate happy ending where "True love conqures all" but then I decided against it. I think I'll just leave it the way it is?


End file.
